


Home is where the fun is

by tessaegrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker & Avengers Team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessaegrey/pseuds/tessaegrey
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper and Tony adopt Peter after Aunt May dies in an accident. Nobody outside the Avengers, Mj and Ned know about it.

Peter leaned back in his chair groaning and praying to every god out there that this was all just some sort of joke as the class erupted into excited chattering, not bothering to keep quite as they all spoke about the announcement Mr. Harrison just made. 

“Quite down everyone. I know this is all very exciting but you’ll all need to behave and listen to everything i’m about to tell you” Mr. H said as he started passing out the field trip forms. 

Ned leaned over towards Peter from his desk to the left. “Only you would have this kind of luck” he laughed. “ugh I know right? Maybe I can keep the form hidden and nobody will ever find out and I can just skip all the embarrassment” Peter replied hopefully. 

“I’ll tell Pepper if you don’t Peter. This will probably be good. You can finally prove Flash and everyone else wrong” MJ said not looking up from her sketch book. Peter pouted, sticking his tongue out at his friend “Not cool MJ. Not cool” 

“She has a point Peter” Ned nodded as he looked over the field trip form, excitement clear on his face. Groaning even louder, Peter shoved the form into his bag and prepared to leave class as the bell rang. Dismissing them for the day. “Mr. Parker can I have a word?” Mr. Harrison asked. 

“yeah sure whats up Mr. H?” Peter nodded to his friends to go on without him. “It’s about this field trip to Stark Industries” 

Peter rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness as he waited for his teacher to continue speaking. “I think it’s best you admit to your classmates that you were joking about the internship at SI. This lie has gone on for too long Peter.” 

Great. Even the teachers don’t believe me about my internship. He thought to himself. Instead of arguing with the older man he just nodded his head and left the classroom quickly. 

“What did he want to talk to you about?” Ned asked as Peter approached his locker. “He doesn’t believe me about my internship. Says I should admit to the class I was lying before the field trip”

“WHAT! That’s just stupid. How can you not believe you??”. Peter shrugged. He had gotten used to people at his school not believing him. “see this is all the more reason to go on this field trip. Like MJ said; you can prove everyone wrong” 

“I guess. It would be nice if people stoped calling me a liar” Peter agreed. The two friends walked towards the front doors and out of the school. “Well, ill see you tomorrow! I got a ton of homework I need to get started on” Ned said as he waved goodbye. “bye Ned”

Peter noticed Happy waiting for him at pickup and started making his way there when someone crashed into his side, almost knocking him over. “So Penis Parker, the truth is finally going to come out on Friday. It’s going to be so embarrassing for you. I can’t wait to see your face when the class finds out you dont have a internship with Tony Stark” Flash mocked loudly, drawing the attention of nearby students. “Leave me alone Flash, and im not lying about the internship” Peter said calmly straightening himself out as he continued walking towards Happy who was frowning and preparing to interrupt Flash. Peter just shock his head, he didn’t want to make a scene. 

Flash continued his mocking up until Peter got into the car and Happy drove off. “I really wish you’d let me do something about that kid Pete” 

Peter sighed. “I dont think it would help much Happy, he’d just continue in a couple days, but thank you for offering” 

“Do your parents know about him” Peters panicked “No! Happy you cant tell them please. You know they are going to overreact. It’s not even that bad. Ive gotten used to it”

“I know you have. That’s what makes it worse” Happy argued. “I’ll tell them Happy. Please, just give me some time” he pleaded. “Okay kid”

The rest of the car ride home was quite and Peter thought over the field trip and Flash. 

He was going to prove everyone wrong. 

* Later that Day *

Peter was sitting at the kitchen island working on homework when Tony walked in, a huge smile on his face. “What’s got you in such a happy mood?” Peter asked, looking up from his work. “Oh nothing. Your mom just got a call from your friend MJ”

Sighing, Peter leaned down and rested his head on the counter. “Ugh I was hoping you wouldn’t find out” 

“and why not? This is the greatest thing to happen to me this week” Tony said excitedly. “Well we have two very different views on this matter Dad” 

Tony smiled and ruffled his kids hair. “Don’t worry kid. Pepper made me promise not to embarrass you… to badly” Peter smiled slightly at that. “Thanks, I think?” 

“Why and when is Tony embarrassing you?” Clint asked as he dropped down from the vents. Causing a scream to leave Peter. “Dammit uncle Clint! You scared me half to death”   
Laughing he propped himself up on the counter and looked towards Tony and Peter. “Sorry kid. You still didn’t answer my question though” Clint grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of Peter. “Pete here has a field trip on Friday to SI” Tony answered.

“No way! Oh Pete this is gonna be soooo much fun” Clint sang as he jumped off the counter slowly backing towards the living room where the rest of the avengers sat. “Uncle Clint don’t you dare” Peter tried to threaten. Tony let out a laugh a placed a hand on his sons shoulders. “Too late kid” 

“Hey guys you’ll never believe whats happening on Friday!” They heard Clint yell loudly. “How is this my life?” Peter asked quietly. 

* Friday Morning. Day of Field trip * 

The bus ride to SI was filled with nagging from Flash and excited shouting from the other students. It gave Peter a huge headache. Mr. Harrison had scolded Peter before they got on the bus for not telling the class that he was “lying about the internship” and that had left Peter in a bad mood. 

“Cheer up nerd. I’m sure it won’t be that bad” MJ said as she sketched in her crisis book. “Oh trust me. It will be embarrassing as hell” he grumbled back. Ned, who had been incredibly excited for this field trip even though he’s been at the tower before, was out sick had left MJ and Peter to fend for themselves. 

“alright students, before we get off the bus there are a few things I’d like to go over…” Mr. Harrison spoke in the background as Peter checked his phone. It was a text from Tony. 

Dad: Hey Kid, stuck in a meeting. You got lucky! But the others still plan on embarrassing you. Have fun! Love you. 

Peter: this is all your fault! Love you too. 

The class was starting to get up and off the bus as he pressed send on the text message. He tucked his phone in his pocket and followed behind MJ.

The lobby of the tower was bright and neat and already full of people. Mr. Harrison went up to the front desk and came back moments later with a bin full of badges for the class and their tour guide who Peter recognized as Emily Anderson, a fellow intern who he worked closely with. “Hello everyone! My name Is Emily Anderson, but you can call me Emily, and I will be your tour guide for today”

“your teacher has a bin of your visitor badges for today. As he calls our your name please come forward and grab it. Make sure to attach it to your outermost piece of clothing so it will be visible at all times”

Mr.Harrison went through the names quickly and one by one everyone got their badges. “Did everyone get a badge?” Emily asked. “Peter didn’t” Molly Peterson said from beside Peter. “Oh it seems we’re short one” Mr. H said as he looked to Emily who was in turn smiling at Peter. “Oh no that’s alright. Peter already has one. I hope you have it on you” She said “You know how Mr. Stark and Happy are about giving out two to a single person”

Peter nodded looking through his bag and pulling out his badge. Emily nodded and continued. “I’ll need you all to, one by one, walk through the security check” Flash pushed his way to the front and went first. 

“Eugene Thompson. Delta” FRIDAY spoke startling a few of the students. “What was that?” Flash asked, face turning red, at the AI’s use of his real name. “That was the buildings and Mr.Starks AI, FRIDAY. She is throughout the building and pretty much controls it.” 

“What does Delta mean” asked another student as more began walking through the security check. “Thats your badge level. There are 5 levels in total. Delta, for visitors and press. Omega, for the interns and the family or friends of the interns. Beta 2: Scientists. Beta 1: for the head scientists and finally Alpha: for the Avengers, Mr. Stark, Pepper Pots and one other.” 

“Michele J. Omega” MJ just shrugged as a few classmates gave her a surprised look. Peter cursed silently, he had completely forgotten about this, and then walked through. 

“Peter Stark. Alpha. Hello again Peter. I hope you have a nice field trip. Mr. Stark has been informed of your arrival” The AI said and Peter flinched at the gasps from his class. “What the hell?” Flash asked. “Well, as exciting as that was, we should get going” Emily said drawing everyones attention back to her. “Why does Peter have a Alpha love badge? And why did the robot lady call him Peter Stark?” Flash demanded. “That isn’t my question to answer Eugene” Emily replied leading them through the lobby. 

The first half of the tour went off without a hitch. No visits from the Avengers or his parents and by the time they got to the Avengers history hall everyone had forgotten about Peters Alpha level badge. It was lunch time and Emily had led them to the large cafeteria. Peter looked through his bag and noticed he forgot to pack his lunch and he was starving, having skipped breakfast. Getting up he headed towards the elevators that would take him up to the living area. “Where do you think you’re going Peter” Mr. Harrison asked coming uo behind him. “Oh um I forgot my lunch… I was just going up to grab it”  
Mr. Harrison’s eyebrows raised in surprise “You were just going up to get it? Peter you can’t possibly expect us to believe you live here” Peter frowned and was about to apologize and go back to his seat when some spoke up for him. “and why wouldn’t you believe him?” The teacher gasped as he looked above Peter at the man who spoke. “M- Captain America Sir!”  
“Peter does live here. This tower is as much his as it is Tony and Peppers, he can go wherever he’d like to and if you have a problem with that I’m sure Tony would love to hear about it” Steve said casually as he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and turned him towards the elevator. “Pete how many times have I told you to not forget your lunch. Your a growing boy and you need to eat” Steve said as he pushed the button to lead them up to the kitchen and scanned his badge. “Sorry uncle Steve. I slept in this morning and was in a rush” 

“That’s alright kid. Just dont let it happen again. You was that guy bothering you anyway?” Steve asked. “Oh that was Mr. Harrison. He’s my teacher. He doesn’t believe that I intern or live here. He tried to get me to tell my class that I was supposedly lying about the internship” Peter shrugged. “What? Why wouldn’t he believe you?” 

“Beats me. Nobody seems to believe me besides MJ and Ned” Steve frowned at that. “Have they been bothering you about it” 

“A little bit but its nothing I cant handle” Pete smiled trying to reassure his Uncle who was already thinking of ways him and the others could make sure nothing like this happens to Peter again. “I have to tell your Dad about this. You know that right?” 

“Its okay Uncle Steve. I know you gotta do it. Just make sure he doesn’t kill anyone?”

“Of course Pete” 

Once they reached the living area, Peter rushed to the kitchen and grabbed his food before waving good-bye to Steve and making his way back down. 

He sat beside MJ and ate in silence before Flash made his way to them. “Hey Penis Parker, wheres your buddy Tony Stark? I thought you were an intern here. Dont you know Tony Stark? Oh wait no. You were lying about your internship weren’t you penis parker” 

“What did you just call my nephew” Bucky asked standing behind Flash who turned around so quickly he fell over. He looked up from his spot on the floor “You’re the winter soldier! Aren’t you a bad guy?” He sputtered out. Peter frowned “he’s not a bad guy. He’s actually one of the nicest people ever unlike you flash. If you don’t believe me then you can screw off” 

Bucky smiled before turning his attention back to the flustering boy on the ground. “If I ever hear you calling Peter that again you’ll loose the ability to speak” 

Flash got up and quickly walked back to his table, throwing a glare back at Bucky and Peter. “Thanks Uncle Bucky. You didn’t have to do that. I usually just ignore him” 

“I wasn’t gonna let him get away with it. Steve mentioned you were getting some trouble from your class and teacher down here. Figured I’d check them out” Bucky said a quick hello to MJ before he sat down across from Peter who was beginning to notice the curious and shocked gazes of his fellow classmates. “Thanks bucky” 

Bucky gave Pete a gentle pat on the back as he walked passed him and to the elevator. “That was awesome” MJ whispered, a small smile on her face as she looked over to where a flustered Flash sat surrounded by his friends. “Yeah it was kinda cool” Peter agreed as he sat down to eat his lunch. 

The following few minutes went by quickly and without any surprise appearances by the Peters family. “alright class, it’s time we get going again. Please pack up quickly” Emily said. 

“Our next stop is on of our lower level labs, followed by the Avengers training facility and then a special surprise before you all return to school” Emily spoke as she led us through the halls. 

Just as the class reached the elevators that would leave them down to the lab a loud voice boomed from behind them “Little Stark! I heard you were in the building. Ive been in search of you for some time” Peter groaned quietly to himself before waving at Thor and Loki who stood behind him laughing slightly. “Hey Uncle Thor. I didn’t know you and Uncle Loki were back on Earth!” 

“Oh yes we arrived this morning. Stark requested our presence today” Loki smirked. “why am I not surprised?” Pete sighed. “Where are you all headed now? Perhaps you would enjoy coming to the training centre and seeing Mjolnir. I’ll allow you all to try and attempt to lift my hammer!” Thor smiled brightly. “Oh, well we were going to head there after we take a look at the labs but I don’t see why we cant tweak the schedule a bit” Emily nodded as he motioned for the excited class to follow her. Thor followed closely by her and chatted away quickly. 

Peter fell behind and walked beside Loki. “I can’t believe you guys would do this to me” he whispered as the god attempted to contain his laughter. “It was too good of an opportunity to pass on. I was also told there was a boy who was bothering you. Flash was it? Would you like me to turn him into a goat? Barnes would love that”   
“Mr. Loki noooo. You can’t go around turning kids into goats! Even if it would be hilarious” 

“Perhaps a duck then?” 

“No”

“Very well” 

The training centre was one of the largest rooms in the building and it was filled with incredible tech and weapons for the Avengers, most of which Peter helped to design and build. In the centre of the room was the sparring mat and the class watched, almost enchanted, as the captain america and the winter soldier fought with a deadly grace, while Clint cheered them on from the sidelines. “Seems that we have gotten lucky today class. As you can see we have the Captain, Bucky and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye here” 

Clint looked towards the class then and when he spotted Peter he grinned widely and shouted “Hey Petey! Is this your class?” 

Flash frowned “How does Penis Parker know the avengers” 

“Hey uncle Clint. Yeah this is my class. Thor brought us down here” Pete frowned at Thor and stuck his tongue out when the god just smiled at him. “Oh goodie! Hey Capsicle look who it is!”

Steve waved at Peter quickly before dodging a punch from Bucky. “Hey Pete. Bought to kick Buckys ass wanna give your class a show afterwards?” 

“Language” Bucky muttered. 

“Shut up”

“No, no thats alright. Um I think Thor was gonna show us his hammer?” 

“Oh yes! Follow me!” 

Thor led us to the corner of the room where he usually kept Mjolnir. “alright, you can all come up one by one and try to lift up my hammer” Thor beamed. Bucky, Steve and Clint had joined the class as well then. Standing towards the back beside Loki and peter. 

“Who wants to go first?”

“I do” Flash said pushing his way to the front. “Wonderful! Go ahead”  
Mjolnir didn’t budge. 

The rest of the class followed until it was only peter left who didn’t try. “Ah Tonyson! Go ahead” 

“No it’s cool. Im good. I dont need to. We should probably get going anyways” Peter stumbled out. 

“Aw come on now Petey everyone else tried” Clint said pushing him forward slightly. “I hate you all” he mumbled to himself as he walked towards Thor. 

Loki and Clint gave him thumbs up as he stood next to the table holding the magical hammer. He reached forward and wrapped his hand around it.

He picked it up easily. Peter held it higher and looked at it in shock. His classmates gasped out of surprise and whispered to themselves. Thor beamed at the boy, patting him on the back. “I knew you’d be worthy!” 

Peter quickly put the hammer down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um yeah so we should probably move on” 

Up in the higher floor of the tower, where the conference room was, Tony smiled widely at what FRIDAY was showing him. Of course his son would be worthy. “That’s my boy” 

His focused the turned to the boy named Eugene who had been bothering Peter all day. “FRIDAY bring up everything there is about this kid. He’s been bothering Pete and I don’t like it”

“Of course sir”

“Alright class, we have about an hour before you all need to get going so it’s time for your surprise!” The class was led to the auditorium that Pepper and Tony normally used for press conferences. Chairs were set up and on the stage were all the avengers lined up and smiling. Tony front and centre. 

This was going to be embarrassing. 

“Omg its the Avengers” 

“Look at how hot Captain America looks” 

The class completely failed at staying quite as Mr. Harrison tried to get everyone seated in an orderly fashion, of a sort. Peter sat towards the back with MJ. 

“Hello Kiddies! We are the Avengers! I know, I know it’s great to meet us” Tony started. “As you all should know, I’m Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Behind me are the less cooler Avengers” 

The class laughed at that and Rhodey through a paper ball at Tony’s head. “Right anyways, we are here to answer any and all questions. So have at it kids”

Almost everybody’s hands went up. A lot of the questions were asking the typical “How does it feel beating up bad guys” and “whos the strongest” 

“My questions for Tony Stark. Does Penis, I mean Peter Parker, actually have an internship here?” Flash asked. The Avengers frowned at the nickname given to peter. Nat looked downright murderous. “No he does not” Tony started his anger evident in his voice. 

“Ha! I told you guys he didn’t have an internship” 

“First of all, you didn’t let me finish” Tony frowned “Peter doesn’t have an internship here because he runs his own scene department, well runs it alongside me. He designs and develops almost all the tech we, the Avengers, use. He’s far more then an intern” Peter smiled to himself at the look of shock and disbelief on Flashs face.

“Second of all, I don’t like the way you treat my kid. I’ve seen the way you treat him. We’ve been watching you all day”

“We take family very seriously here and Peter is a very important part of our family. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for family. You’d do your best to remember that” Nat threatened. “You’ve been warned” Clint threw in. 

Tony then turned on Mr. Harrison. “and you. Cap told me about how you were behaving towards Pete earlier. This is his home and he is free to do whatever he wants whenever. Also, I dont like the fact that you didn’t believe him about his internship and tried to force him to tell you all that he was somehow faking it all. Pepper and I will be having a talk with the school tomorrow” 

Mr. Harrison stood there in fear just nodding along every few seconds. “Anymore questions?” 

Everyone was too stunned to answer. “Well then you’re all free to go. We will be keeping Pete” Nat said as she got off the stage and made her way to an embarrassed, but thankful, Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is 17 and Eddie is 19 in this fic and yes Eddie has his Venom Symbiote.

“Sweety is Eddie coming over for dinner tonight” Pepper asked as she and Steve were preparing dinner. “Um I think so? Ill text him and double check” 

“I still don’t trust the guy. I mean he’s got some weird slimy alien attached to him!” Tony said “and he eats peoples heads”

“Dad, that was a one time thing… okay maybe a two time thing but they’re getting better! Venom just gets overly excited…”

“The only reason I haven’t kicked his ass is because he does a great job at keeping you safe when you go out on patrol” Tony replied. Stealing a brownie from the plate behind Pepper, who swatted his hand away when he went in for a second. 

“Are you guys talking about me again? I feel so loved” Peter jumped at the voice. Stupid Spidey senses.

“Wade!!! I swear to god you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days, then i’ll die and then Tony will find a way to murder you” Peter groaned. “Aw Spidey you know just how to make a guy feel special” wade cooed as he placed a sloppy kiss on Petes cheek.

“How the hell do you even get in here? You dont have the clearance” Tony grumbled. “Nu uh, a magician never gives away his secrets” 

“hey guys look who I found outside” Sam said as he dragged Eddie into the kitchen. Peter smiled brightly at his boyfriend. “Hey babe how was work?” 

“It was good! I caught a great lead finally” Eddie replied as he went to sit beside Peter. He gave him a quick kiss. “You ready for the press conference tomorrow?” He asked looking at a now nervous Peter. “Um I guess? I dunno kinda nervous but should be fine right?” 

“Yeah it’ll go great and ill be right there with you” 

“What’s the press conference for” Clint asked walking into the kitchen. “They’re presenting Pete to the world finally” Wanda answered following the archer into the room. “Wait I thought they already did?” 

“Nope, they wanted to be dramatic with it” Peter answered as he leaned into Eddie, who was arguing with Deadpool over who would get to patrol with Spidey that night. 

The rest of the Avengers started to slowly make their way into the kitchen then, following the smell of the food and the loud arguing coming from Eddie and Wade. Rhodey and Clint joined in, arguing they should be going on patrol with Pete. 

The Avengers might be crazy but they were Peters family and he couldn’t have asked for a better one.


End file.
